Bewitching Death
by Ilovemydad
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange the 2nd was banished from the magic world for using the torture curse on Hermione Granger. Her mom, or her secret lover Tom tried to save her. She believes it is partially their fault still she can't bring herself to hate them.
1. Chapter 1

Bewitching Death

Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange the 2nd was banished from the magic world for using the torture curse on Hermione Granger. Her mom, nor her secret lover Tom tried to save her, so she believes it is partially their fault though she can't bring herself to hate them. What happens when she ends up going back home after her punishment is up? Will she forgive them with open arms or no?

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Twilight/New Moon or Harry Potter. If I did own New Moon I would so love to be with Alec Volturi or the guy who plays him Cameron Bright. Did you know he is like only 17 years old.

Prolouge

Once again that time of year rolled around, students head off to Hogwarts, and parents do whatever. Everyone in Diagon Alley was rushing for last minute school supplies before boarding the train to Hogwarts. Something this morning was different tough, today hiding behind every store shop were Death Eaters trying to cause a little damage before the kids had to go to the hell they call Hogwarts. Then while waiting for the clock to strike 10, Harry Potter and his friends walked out of Florish and Blots, the exact store where Bella Lestrange was hidding behind with her mask hiding her underage face.

Bella popped out of nowhere and struck the mud blood, Hermione Granger, with the torture curse causing her to fall screaming, which made others take their attack. Bella tried to apperate like the others but it was like she was stuck. She couldn't move, and for the first time since she was a little girl, Bella was scared.

Diagon Alley was quite, the only ones there were dead, and the exception of her mom, her lord- and secret lover/mate Tom or Voldemort, and a few other less important death eaters. She took a chance, she knew she shouldn't but fear was clouding her judgement, she screamed, "MOM, help me!"

Bella trix froze not noticing her lord freezing too. She turned and saw her daughter standing there but then saw the order members appearing behind her daughter and had no choice but to leave her daughter, hurt and angry.

Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort was conflicted, should he grab her and run, or should he leave, not wanting to be in the same predictiment she was in. He knew it would hurt her, she was his lover at that, nobody knew and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't realize how much that hurt her, but him walking away just about sealed her death.

As soon as Bella saw Tom continue to walk away, she felt her heart shatter with nothing to hold her together. Then to add to that pain, Bella saw her mom turn away from her to follow her lord. She couldn't keep the tears back any longer, so she sobbed until she got hit with a spell in the back causing her to black out.

Bellas' Pov

'Ugh, what happened' I felt as if I was hit by a train, I opened my eyes but all I saw was darkness and asked my self "Am I dead?" No sound came out of my mouth, in fact it didn't even open. "What happened to me?" I was freaking out until I realised that my hands were bound by a thick rope, along with my feet, and there was a black blindfold covering my eyes.

A light was flicked on and the blindfold removed from my eyes and line of sight. It took me a minute to realize I was at Wizarding Court, in the Ministry of Magic. Sitting not 10 feet away was the Minister himself, Cornealious Fudge, he has hate me ever since I first met him.

"Lets begin." He said giving me a smug grin, probably enjoying seeing me bound before him. Sick bastard. "Bellatrix Lestrange the second, do you pled guilty to using the torture curse on a muggle born?"

"Why would I pled guilty, the little mudblood deserved it." I spat, then thought that it was probably not the best time to say that.

"Ms. Lestrange, these are serious accusations. Did you or did you not do it?" He asked already getting short.

"Of course I did, you think I'm going to deny it. Anyway the Ministry has a charm on every witch and or wizard underage that marks when and what spell they used. So you know I did it ." I said, hoping I wouldn't get the dementors kiss, but then I figured nobody cares anyway so I died, it's not like anyone would miss me.

"One more thing before this is over, show us your left arm." He said in a commanding tone. I went to raise my arm but just raised the bindings making sleves fall down to reveal my dark mark. ", why do you show the dark mark around like it is some sort of prize?" He questioned angrily.

"Why should I be afraid to show who I truly am, . I am a pureblood death eater, not some filthy mudblood. I should be proud of my heritage, and I am. Believe me, I am." I said with a smirk, while leaning back in the chair I sat.

"That is all, let the court decide what to do with here. Then the patronous will be sent to her parents about her punishment. Commence the discussion." Cornealious Fudge said with his short temper which was ALWAYS aimed at me.

'God what is with them? They take forever to come to a stupid decision. Just kill me and get it over with.' I thought just twiddling my thumbs for like 10 minutes.

"Banishment" the head of the court said, my head whipped around so fast it reminded me of the exorcist.

"What?" I seethed, 'banishment, that was worse than death' I thought, secretly hoping that Mr. Fudge would go against it.

"That is a wonderful idea, don't you think ?" Mr. Fudge said mocking me, I was a pureblood being banished to muggle territory, how dare they. How dare he?

I wanted to swear, I wanted to scream, I wanted to kill but instead I said "That is a wonderful idea Mr. Fudge, there is only one problem with that. It says in the Code of Merlin that is impossible, _illegal _to banish a witch or wizard from the Wizarding World forever. So how long will I be banished?" On the outside I tried to remain smug, on the inside I was truthfully scared shitless, worrying as to what would happen to me. Where would I go, Who will I turn to, how will I serve Tom, I nearly laughed out loud at the last one because it was partly his fault I was here in the first place. Jerk didn't want people to know we were dating, so he leaves me to the dogs or in this case dementors.

"2 years, how about that? Two years in the muggle world. No wand, no magical contact what so ever, do you hear me Ms. Lestrange, say goodbye now because from now on you will not be yourself. You will have many spells put on you. They will make you seem like a muggle, talk like a muggle, and unfortunately we haven't come up with a spell to block thoughts yet so looks like that part of you will remain. For the first year you will stay with Renee Swan, an order member, then you will stay with Charlie Swan, her ex husband for the second year, he is also an order member. You will also go by a new name to block out any need for magic in the muggle world. Your name shall be Isabella Swan. So do not dare try anything Ms. Lestrange because anything out of the ordinary and you will be given the dementors kiss and not in one quick second either, it will be spanned out over a period of time. Do I make myself clear Ms. Lestrange?" Mr. Fudge said finally finishing his rant, good riddance.

I knew he was just trying to get me riled up so I plastered a fake smile on my face and smiled brightly, I responded by saying, "Of course Mr. Fudge were you afraid you didn't. I mean you're nearly spitting in my face, any closer and I would think you were trying to talk me into something dirty, that's illegal Mr. Fudge I am not legal yet one more year until I'm 17 or did you forget while you were absorbed in your thoughts of taking me here and now to show me a lesson."

Mr. Fudge blushed bright red, weather it was from anger or embarrassment I didn't know and didn't feel like finding out. "Grab her and do the spells, then apperate her to Ms. Swans house in Phoenix." He said rushed then when I just so happened to look down, I saw he had a boner the size of Asia, ewwwwwww, I think I just threw up. Only Tom can think of me that way, only him. Why, because even if he doesn't love me, or want anyone to know, I love him and always will only HIM.

When nobody moved from their spots, Mr. Fudge barked out "NOW!" causing everyone to scramble and me to get hit with numerous spells causing me to black out from all the magic.

Just about 2 years later at Bella's birthday party in New Moon

That is how I ended up here, in Forks, WA. The rainiest place in all of the WORLD, holding on to Edwards arm as I descended the stairs in his house with a rather large, fake smile probably sewn on to my face from wearing it so much. I hated these vegetarian vampires anyway, who goes against their own destiny. The only ones I like are Rose, and Emmett. Jasper was okay, I guess. Carlisle was way to self righteous, Esme was way to how should I put it, nice, Alice was WAY to bubbly and liked to shop to much. Edward, do NOT even get me started on him. What's wrong with him you ask, try asking what is RIGHT with him. He doesn't dress himself and somehow manages to dress like a kid, and a grandfather at the same time, he always has this woe is me attitude that got on my nerves since before I even met him. Oh my god, when can I get out of here.

Though I have to admit it wasn't bad coming here. As it turns out Renee and Charlie were death eaters, only spying on the ministry. So after I turned 17, I could do all the magic I wanted with the exception of killing people because it would be to easily traced. I still had my snake, Arianna, Aria for short, the good thing about that is I could still talk to her because it didn't require a want when I was without. Then after the first year I had to move with Charlie, he is cool and lets me use my wand whenever. I have created a few untraceable curses with his help. I actually liked it here, though I would like it more if I was not surrounded by muggles. I still hated them; they were useless and weak little things. When can I go home?

Finally we finished our long walk down the short amount of stairs, it took so much forever because of having to pretend I'm some kind of little klutz. My fake smile was still plastered on my face, like I was some damn doll that says "I love you" ugh.

"Happy birthday, Bella" Carlisle and Esme say at the exact same time and then smile at each other, it's sickening. Alice then bounces over to me and nearly kills me with one of her death hugs. Then I turn to look at Rose, and Emmett who look like they are hiding something. Rose then lifts up her left arm in a wave causing the sleeve on her long sleeve shirt to fall down, mimicking what happened at my court hearing. 'No, it's impossible for them to know. Unless…..' my thoughts were broken off by Edward pressing his lips to my cheek and saying "Happy Birthday, Isabella." Eww, vampire lips get them off me, and my name is NOT Isabella damn it. It's Bellatrix, I tell you, BELLATRIX!

Alice hands me a present and right when I go to open it, I feel the burning in my left arm causing me to fall over in pain. I heard the pops before I saw anything and then I blacked out for the 3rd fucking time in 2 fucking years. What the hell?

I woke with a start when I heard hushed voices whispering around me. I sat up quickly only to realize I was in my bed, my mom on my right, and my dad on my left. I was home.

AN: So there it is, my new story prologue. How was it? Please review and tell me what you thought. Oh my god it was nearly 5 full pages long and took a long time so please favorite it and REVIEW. PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers:

Well I know I have been gone off fanfiction for while but I am thinking about coming back. Not sure if I will, but if I do, I am only going to focus on one or two stories because I'm in the process of trying to write my own book. Plus exams are coming up, :blarg:, they suck. The stress level they give you, so so so not fun. Well I have a poll on my profile to ask what stories you want me to finish, and it would be greatly appriciated if you took the time to answer it. Please and thank you.

Sincerly,

Ilovemydad (Brandi)


	3. authors note

Hey guys, look I'm baaaaaaaack. I know I said I would update soon, and I haven't, but I didn't have any inspiration, and now I can tell you that I have some EXTRODINARY news! I found my notebook that has this story in it! I can not even express how ecstatic I was, like seriously. Well anyway, I know some people are asking me to adopt this story and I have to say, "No," why you ask. This is because this is one of my favorite stories that I have written so far, and I don't want anyone else comeing off of this story, in any way.

Now some bad news. Well my old laptop crashed, and I just got a new one. The problem? I can only go on Fanfiction when I'm not around my mother, and stepfather, because they think that it is putting viruses into my computers, and making them crash (this is my third laptop in 4 years), so we can just say that I've had a few strokes of bad luck.

Okay, last but not least, I have an important note for people. It isn't about all of you, but mostly about those who know who they are. I know a lot of my friends on this site have recently had their stories stolen, the stories that they have worked on really hard. These stories were taken right out from under their noses, and I don't believe it is right. For one that is plagerism, and two, if you can't think of anything to write, or just don't have the will to sit down and try, then you don't deserve the reviews that tell you that "your" story is so great and that you need to continue it. So let this be a warning out to you, if I ever catch a story stealer, I WILL contact the original writer, and I WILL turn you in. Also turning you in once or twice and having nothing done won't be the last of it. I will keep turning you in until you either: 1) Take the story down and apologize to the original author. Or 2) Fanfiction locks you out of your profile.

Let this be a warning.

Well anyone, I just wanted to say I'm back, and that you should be expecting more updates coming from me, so seeya! and most importantly, HAVE FUN and BE CREATIVE!

Love,  
Ilovemydad (Brandi)


End file.
